Field of Invention
This specification relates to mixtures of compounds of the formula (I) elucidated below with at least one further active compound which may preferably be an insecticide or a nematocide or an acaricide or a biological control agent. These mixtures (active ingredient combinations) are suitable for controlling animal pests and also act as plant strengtheners.
Description of Related Art
The heterocyclic compounds of the formula (I) are disclosed in PCT/EP2014/070371 where their use for controlling nematodes and animal pests is described. The acaricidal and/or insecticidal and/or nematocidal activity and/or spectrum and/or crop compatibility of these compounds, especially with regard to crop plants, is not always adequate, however.